europe_airlines_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Europe Airlines
History Europe Airlines is an European airline headquartered in Frankfurt, Germany. It is the europe’s largest airline. The airline operates 635 planes, 395 commuter aircraft, 240 long haul aircraft. EUR was founded on 17th May 1945 and started operations in 17th May 1946. Douglas DC-3 was the first aircraft to enter the company. EUR has pilots from all over the Europe. Service Hubs Fleet Mainstream Airbus A300 (15) Airbus A310-300 (11) Airbus A318 (26) Airbus A319 (26) Airbus A319neo (In order) Airbus A320 (52) Airbus A320neo (In order) Airbus A321 (52) Airbus A321neo (In order) Airbus A330 (34) Airbus A340 (51) Airbus A350 (7) Airbus A380 (11) Boeing 717 (8) Boeing 737 MAX 7 (In order) Boeing 737 MAX 8 (In order) Boeing 737 (104) Boeing 737 MAX 9 (In order, to replace ) Boeing 747 (34) Boeing 757 (10) Boeing 767 (22) Boeing 777 (34) Boeing 787 (22) McDonnell Douglas MD-11 (5) McDonnell Douglas MD-81 (11) McDonnell Douglas MD-82 (11) McDonnell Douglas MD-83 (11) McDonnell Douglas MD-87 (11) McDonnell Douglas MD-88 (11) McDonnell Douglas MD-90 (11) Regional Airbus A220-100 (8) (2017) ATR 42-500 (12) (2003) ATR 72-200 (12) (1993) ATR 72-500 (15) (2001) ATR 72-600 (15) (2009) Bombardier CRJ200 (7) (1993) Bombardier CRJ700 (7) (2002) Bombardier CRJ900 (12) (2004) Bombardier CRJ1000 (9) (2009) Bombardier Q400 (13) (1997) Embraer E170 (11) (2006) Embraer E175 (12) (2007) Embraer E190 (12) (2009) Embraer E195 (15) (2010) Cargo Airbus A300F Airbus A310F Airbus A330-200F Boeing 747-400F Boeing 747-800F Boeing 757-200F Boeing 767-300F Boeing 777-200F Former Airbus A310-200 (11) (1986-2010) Airbus A320-100 (26, 1 written off) (1988-2009) ATR 42-200 (11) (1985-2008) BAE-146 (33) (1984-2000) Boeing 707 (11, 1 written off) (1972-2003) Boeing 727 (11) (1969-1999) Boeing 737-200 (11) (1969-1996) Boeing 737-300 (26) (1986-2011) Boeing 737-400 (26) (1986-2011) Boeing 737-500 (26) (1986-2010 Boeing 747SP (11) (1978-2009) Boeing 747-100 (11, 2 written off) (1974-2007) Boeing 747-200 (11) (1974-2008) Boeing 747-300 (11) (1974-2009) Convair 880 (11) (1961-1979) Convair 990 Coronado (11) (1963-1980) Douglas DC-3 (19,1 written off) (1946-1969) Douglas DC-4 (11) (1946-1961) Douglas DC-6 (11) (1946-1968) Douglas DC-7 (11) (1954-1972) Douglas DC-8 (11) (1967-1990) Dash 8 Q100 (11) (1984-2001) Dash 8 Q200 (11) (1985-2003) Dash 8 Q300 (11) (1986-2005) Lockheed L-049 Constellation (11) (1948-1972) Lockheed L-188 Electra (11, 1 written off) (1960-1983) Lockheed L-1011 TriStar (11,1 written off) (1974-2001) McDonnell Douglas DC-9 (54 1 written off) -10 (1969-2001) -30 (1970-2002) -50 (1971-2003) McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10 (17) (1973-2005) McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 (17,1 written off) (1973-2009) Europe Airlines commuter flights Helsinki EU1001/EUR100A Tallinn TLL | 8:30 AM > 9:00 AM EU1002/EUR1002 Tallinn TLL | 5:25 PM > 6:00 PM EU1003/EUR100B Riga RIX | 9:15 AM > 11:20 AM EU1004/EUR1004 Riga RIX | 5:30 PM > 6:35 PM EU1005/EUR100C Stockholm ARN | 9:00 AM > 9:00 AM EU1006/EUR1006 Stockholm ARN | 8:15 PM > 8:15 PM EU1007/EUR1007 Stockholm ARN | 4:10 PM > 4:10 PM EU1008/EUR100D Stockholm ARN | 11:45 PM > 11:45 PM EU1009/EUR100E Stockholm ARN | 10:35 AM >10:35 AM EU1010/EUR1010 Gothenburg GOT | 4:05 PM > 4:30 PM EU1011/EUR100F Gothenburg GOT | 7:35 AM > 8:05 AM EU1012/EUR1012 Gothenburg GOT | 7:20 PM > 7:50 PM EU1013/EUR100G Gardermoen OSL | 7:50 AM > 8:20 AM EU1014/EUR1014 Gardermoen OSL | 6:55 PM > 7:25 PM EU1015/EUR100H Copenhagen CPH | 7:15 AM > 8:00 AM EU1016/EUR1016 Copenhagen CPH | 4:55 PM > 5:35 PM EU1017/EUR1017 Copenhagen CPH | 11:00 AM > 11:40 AM EU1019/EUR100I Hamburg HAM | 6:50 AM > 7:50 AM EU1020/EUR1020 Hamburg HAM | 4:30 PM > 5:30 PM EU1021/EUR100J Moscow SVO | 10:20 AM > 1:00 PM EU1022/EUR1022 Moscow SVO | 12:25 PM > 3:05 PM EU1023/EUR1023 Moscow SVO | 9:10 PM > 11:45 PM EU1024/EUR1024 Krakow KRK | 10:15 AM > 11:15 AM EU1025/EUR1025 Gdansk GDN | 8:25 AM > 9:25 AM EU1026/EUR1026 Warsaw WAW | 8:30 AM > 9:15 AM EU1027/EUR1027 Warsaw WAW | 9:45 AM > 10:25 AM EU1028/EUR1028 Warsaw WAW | 5:20 PM > 6:05 PM EU1029/EUR1029 Berlin TXL | 7:50 AM > 8:45 AM EU1030/EUR1030 Berlin TXL | 11:30 AM > 12:25 PM EU1031/EUR1031 Berlin TXL | 5:00 PM > 6:00 PM EU1032/EUR1032 Dusseldorf DUS | 4:30 PM > 5:55 PM EU1033/EUR1033 Dusseldorf DUS | 7:40 AM > 9:05 AM EU1034/EUR1034 Frankfurt FRA | 2:05 PM > 3:45 PM EU1035/EUR100K Frankfurt FRA | 7:15 AM > 9:00 AM EU1036/EUR1036 Frankfurt FRA | 6:00 PM > 7:40 PM EU1037/EUR100L Munich MUC | 12:40 PM > 2:20 PM EU1038/EUR100M Munich MUC | 7:40 PM > 9:20 PM EU1039/EUR100N Munich MUC | 6:10 AM > 7:50 AM EU1040/EUR1040 Munich MUC | 4:20 PM > 6:00 PM EU1041/EUR100O Vienna VIE | 8:30 AM > 10:00 AM EU1042/EUR1042 Vienna VIE | 5:00 PM > 6:30 PM EU1043/EUR1043 Salzburg SZG | 9:35 AM > 11:10 AM EU1044/EUR1044 Zurich ZRH | 4:30 PM > 6:20 PM EU1045/EUR100P Zurich ZRH | 8:55 AM > 10:45 AM EU1046/EUR1046 Geneva GVA | 7:05 AM > 9:10 AM EU1047/EUR1047 Geneva GVA | 4:10 PM > 6:15 PM EU1048/EUR1048 Milan MXP | 8:05 AM > 10:10 AM EU1049/EUR1049 Milan MXP | 4:05 PM > 6:05 PM EU1050/EUR1050 Dublin DUB | 4:10 PM > 5:20 PM EU1051/EUR100Q Dublin DUB | 7:50 AM > 8:55 AM EU1052/EUR100R Manchester MAN | 4:00 PM > 5:00 PM EU1053/EUR100S Manchester MAN | 8:15 AM > 9:15 AM EU1054/EUR1054 London LHR | 4:55 PM > 6:10 PM EU1055/EUR1055 London LHR | 7:50 AM > 9:15 AM EU1056/EUR1056 Amsterdam AMS | 4:40 PM > 6:15 PM EU1057/EUR1057 Amsterdam AMS | 8:15 AM > 9:55 AM EU1058/EUR100T Brussels BRU | 3:30 PM > 5:10 PM EU1059/EUR1059 Brussels BRU | 7:35 AM > 9:15 AM EU1060/EUR100U Brussels BRU | 4:40 PM > 6:20 PM EU1061/EUR1061 Brussels BRU | 8:05 PM > 9:40 PM EU1062/EUR1062 Brussels BRU | 11:05 AM > 12:45 PM EU1063/EUR1063 Paris CDG | 9:25 AM > 11:30 AM EU1064/EUR1064 Paris CDG | 12:15 PM > 2:20 PM EU1065/EUR100V Paris CDG | 7:35 AM > 9:40 AM EU1066/EUR1066 Paris CDG | 4:05 PM > 6:10 PM EU1067/EUR1067 Paris CDG | 7:30 PM > 9:35 PM EU1068/EUR1068 Rhodes RHO | 7:15 AM > 11:00 AM EU1069/EUR1069 Tel Aviv TLV | 7:50 AM > 12:15 PM EU1070/EUR1070 Pafos PFO | 5:25 AM > 9:25 AM EU1071/EUR100W Larnaca LCA | 5:40 AM > 9:45 AM EU1072/EUR1072 Gazipasa GZP | 6:35 AM > 10:20 AM EU1073/EUR1073 Antalya AYT | 6:15 AM > 10:05 AM EU1074/EUR1074 Heraklion HER | 7:25 AM > 11:20 AM EU1075/EUR100X Catania CTA | 5:10 AM > 8:00 AM EU1076/EUR1076 Skiathos JSI | 4:50 AM > ### AM EU1077/EUR1077 Rome FCO | 4:25 PM > 6:50 PM EU1078/EUR1078 Rome FCO | 7:55 AM > 10:20 AM EU1079/EUR100Y Madrid MAD | 6:55 AM > 10:20 AM EU1080/EUR1080 Barcelona BCN | 5:30 AM > 8:30 AM EU1081/EUR1081 Barcelona BCN | 5:30 PM > 8:30 PM EU1082/EUR1082 Alicante ALC | 2:10 PM > 5:35 PM EU1083/EUR1083 Alicante ALC | 6:35 AM > 10:00 AM EU1084/EUR1084 Alicante ALC | 4:35 PM > 8:00 PM EU1085/EUR1085 Malaga AGP | 6:15 AM > 10:00 AM EU1086/EUR1086 Malaga AGP | 1:40 PM > 5:25 PM EU1087/EUR1087 Malaga AGP | 5:30 PM > 9:15 PM EU1088/EUR1088 Istanbul IST | 7:05 PM > 10:30 PM EU1089/EUR1089 Istanbul IST | 12:30 PM > 3:55 PM EU1090/EUR1090 Dubrovnik DBV | 7:35 AM > 9:35 AM EU1091/EUR100Z Split SPU | 9:15 AM > 11:15 AM EU1092/EUR1092 Palma Mallorca PMI | 7:45 AM > 10:55 AM EU1093/EUR1093 Funchal FNC | 7:55 AM > 11:40 AM EU1094/EUR1094 Tenerife TFS | 7:05 AM > 11:35 AM EU1095/EUR1095 Tenerife TFN | 5:10 AM > 9:30 AM EU1096/EUR1096 Las Palmas LPA | 8:35 AM > 1:00 PM EU1097/EUR1097 Lanzarote ACE | 7:25 AM > 1:55 PM EU1098/EUR1098 Las Palmas LPA | 10:45 AM > 3:25 PM EU1099/EUR1099 Las Palmas LPA | 5:55 AM > 10:25 AM Europe Airlines regional flights Helsinki EU100/EU10A Mariehamn MHQ | 8:35 AM > 9:30 AM Turku TKU | 9:50 AM > 10:25 AM Helsinki HEL | 10:50 AM > 11:25 AM EU102/EUR102 Turku TKU | 7:25 AM > 8:00 AM Marienhamn MHQ | 8:20 AM > 8:55 AM Helsinki HEL | 9:15 AM > 10:10 AM EU104/EUR104 Tampere TMP | 7:40 PM > 8:15 PM EU106/EUR106 Tampere TMP | 4:05 PM > 4:40 PM EU108/EUR108 Tampere TMP | 11:55 PM > 12:30 AM EU110/EUR10C Vaasa VAA | 7:15 AM > 8:15 AM EU112/EUR112 Vaasa VAA | 4:20 PM > 5:10 PM EU114/EUR10D Kokkola KOK | 8:35 AM > 9:40 AM EU116/EUR116 Kokkola KOK | 6:25 PM > 7:30 PM EU118/EUR118 Oulu OUL | 4:05 PM > 5:05 PM EU120/EUR10E Oulu OUL | 6:15 AM > 7:15 AM EU122/EUR122 Kemi KEM | 2:00 PM > 3:35 PM EU124/EUR124 Kemi KEM | 10:45 AM > 12:20 PM EU126/EUR10F Rovaniemi RVN | 7:45 AM > 9:00 AM EU128/EUR10G Rovaniemi RVN | 4:25 PM > 5:40 PM EU130/EUR10H Kittila KTT | 9:40 AM > 11:10 AM Ivalo IVL | 11:40 aM > 12:10 PM Helsinki HEL | 12:35 PM > 2:05 PM EU132/EUR10I Ivalo IVL | 10:45 AM > 12:20 PM EU134/EUR10J Kuusamo KAO | 10:50 AM > 12:05 PM EU136/EUR10L Kajaani KAJ | 9:25 AM > 10:40 AM EU138/EUR10M Kuopio KUO | 7:25 AM > 8:25 AM EU140/EUR140 Kuopio KUO | 4:35 PM > 5:25 PM EU142/EUR142 Joensuu JOE | 8:15 PM > 9:15 PM EU144/EUR144 Joensuu JOE | 4:10 PM > 5:10 PM EU146/EUR10N Joensuu JOE | 7:25 AM > 8:25 AM EU148/EUR148 Savonlinna SVL | 8:05 AM > 9:00 AM EU150/EUR150 Savonlinna SVL | 12:50 PM > 1:45 PM EU152/EUR152 Savonlinna SVL | 5:30 PM > 6:25 PM Europe Airlines long flights Future Europe Airlines routes Accidents and Incidents 1960's 16th November 1963: Europe Airlines Flight 838 1970's 13th January 1972: Europe Airlines Flight 468 30th June 1978: Europe Airlines Flight 61 1980's 23rd April 1983: Europe Airlines Flight 40 31st March 1986: Europe Airlines Flight 378 26th November 1988: Europe Airlines Flight 2678 1990's 3rd December 1993: Europe Airlines Flight 1900 15th January 1995: Europe Airlines Flight 51 6th August 1996: Europe Airlines Flight 628 31st October 1999: Europe Airlines Flight 195 2000's 26th October 2006: Europe Airlines Flight 86 9th September 2005: Europe Airlines Flight 1571 17th May 2009: Europe Airlines Flight 1578